Pod-Podziałowoc
Pod-Podziałowoc to diabelski owoc typu Paramecia, który sprawia, że władający staje się odporny na ataki cięte, może dzielić swoje ciało na kawałki i kontrolować te je wedle własnego życzenia, lewitując nimi na duże odległości. Władający owocem staje się człowiekiem-podziałem (バラバラ人間 Barabara Ningen). Został przez przypadek zjedzony przez Buggy'ego. Jego działanie zostało pierwszy raz pokazane, ale niewyjaśnione, gdy Buggy trzymał i dusił jednego ze swoich kamratów. Etymologia * Barabara to japońskie słowo oznaczające dzielenie czegoś. Jest to także dźwięk w japońskich komiksach oznaczający uderzanie lub cięcie. * W polskiej wersji gry One Piece: Burning Blood, wydanej przez firmę Cenega, owoc nosi nazwę Po-Podziało Owoc. Wygląd Pod-Podziałowoc to owalny, fioletowy owoc składający się z małych kulistych części z wirującymi wzrokami i zieloną łodygą wyrastającą na początku owocu. Był wystarczająco mały, by być trzymanym w jednej ręce. Jego ogólny wygląd przypomina dużą truskawkę lub małego ananasa. Mocne i słabe strony thumb|200px|Buggy używa mocy Pod-Podziałowocu. Głównym atutem tego owocu, czego dowodzi Buggy jest odporność na rany cięte. Zamiast zostać zranionym lub nawet zabitym, ciało władającego jest po prostu krojone na kawałki. W tym stanie władający dalej żyje i jest w stanie kontrolować swoje ciało w powietrzu. Wtedy może on dowolnie manipulować częściami ciała i wykonywać specjalne ataki. W anime owoc ten zachowuje się jak Logia, kiedy Mihawk nie może go przeciąć swoim mieczem, lecz po prostu kroi go na tysiące plasterków. Jako część mocy diabelskiego owocu władający może rozłączyć części swojego ciała bez konieczności posiekania go przez inną osobę. Władający jest w stanie przez długi okres czasu żyć bez części ciała i ważnych narządów. Na dodatek wydaje się że efekt lewitacji może rozszerzyć się w kontakcie na innych władających pozwalając na ominięcie grawitacyjnego przyciągania obiektów niezależnie jak ciężkie są w rzeczywistości, tak długo jak mocno Buggy przyczepi się do nich. Z tego aspektu z owoców, Buggy wykazał, że może łatwo podnosić osoby dużo większe i cięższe od siebie (np. Blugori czy Jinbe). Choć władający jest odporny na cięcia czy ataki, które mogą go przebić, dalej działają. To może być głównym problemem, nawet jeśli władający jest podzielony jego wróg może robić różne rzeczy innym częściom jego ciała. Obejmuje kopnięcia pachwinie i uruchamiania większości przez władającego części ciała. Władający może tylko kontrolować swoje oddzielone kawałki z i tylko do pewnej odległości. Istnieje punkt odcięcia, jak daleko władający może wykorzystać swoje oddzielone części. Jeśli część przechodzi dalej niż za punkt odcięcia, władający traci kontroli tej części ciała. Obejmuje to lewitacje i władający świadomie wie że nie może w ogóle używać tej części ciała. Odległość ta wynosi 200 Pod-Podziałów średnicy okręgu wokół punktu, w którym osoba dotyka ziemi. Sytuacja ta była najlepiej widoczna podczas, gdy Buggy został oddzielony od reszty ciała. W związku z tym, władający, nie był w stanie unieść żadnej części ciała, stopy muszą być na ziemi, ponieważ jest to jedyna części ciała władającego, która nie może lewitować. Ze względu na to ograniczenie, zdolność władającego nie może być używany do przechodzenia przez oceany, ponieważ nie jest to prawdziwa lewitacja. To jednak można poprawić trochę, jeśli ktoś wykonuje swoje nogi, ponieważ służy jako przyczółek im stanąć. Jednak Buggy w powietrzu, podczas gdy jest oddzielony w pasie. Niezależnie od tego, czy nie jest to błąd ciągłości nie jest znane. Dodatkowo, w Impel Down Buggy głowa została sprowadzona w kierunku jego ciała wraz ze stopami które od ziemi, a jego ciało spadło na dół na drugie piętro,choć jego części są połączone niewidzialną siła. To nieco sprzeczne z mechanizmami jego mocy, gdy jego głowa i ciało zostały rozdzielone, a Luffy wystrzelił jego ciało bardzo daleko, ale jego głowa nie poleciała. Być może dlatego ,że w tym czasie jego stopy były z głową, a nie z jego ciałem. Władający posiada również standardowe słabości diabelskiego owocu. Zastosowanie Pierwotnie Buggy zamierza wykorzystać owoce w celu finansowania jego poszukiwania podmorskiego skarbu. Jednak od przypadkowo zjedzenie owocu, od tego czasu Buggy używał mocy tego diabelskiego owocu w pomocy uzyskaniu jak najwięcej skarbów, jak może. Buggy zwłaszcza używa mocy owocu do walki. Po przegraniu z Luffym Buggy został zmuszony do podróży East Blue w miniaturowej formie składających się tylko z głowy, rąk i nóg. Pozostała części jego ciała pozostały w bezruchu, póki nie znalazł go ponownie. Techniki Bara Bara Ho.png|Pod-Podziałowa Armata|link=Pod-Podziałowa Armata Chi_wo_hau_Bara_Bara_Ho.jpg|Pełzająca Pod-Podziałowa Armata|link=Pełzająca Pod-Podziałowa Armata Bara Bara Ho Kirihanashi.gif|Pod-Podziałowa Armata - Rozczłonkowanie|link=Pod-Podziałowa Armata - Rozczłonkowanie Bara Bara Senbei.jpg|Pod-Podziałowy Krakers|link=Pod-Podziałowy Krakers Gomu_Gomu_no_Kama.jpg|Pod-Podziałowa Ewakuacja|link=Pod-Podziałowa Ewakuacja Bara Bara Festival.jpg|Pod-Podziałowy Festiwal|link=Pod-Podziałowy Festiwal Bara Bara Car.png|Pod-Podziałowe Auto|link=Pod-Podziałowe Auto Kūchū_Kirimomi_Dai_Circus.jpg|Wielki Korkociągowy Cyrk|link=Wielki Korkociągowy Cyrk Niekanoniczne techniki Bara Bara Hadeni Gattai.png|Pod-Podziałowe Efektowne Połączenie|link=Pod-Podziałowe Efektowne Połączenie Bara bara punch.jpg|Pod-Podziałowe Kopnięcie|link=Pod-Podziałowe Kopnięcie Bara Bara Punch.png|Pod-Podziałowe Uderzenie|link=Pod-Podziałowe Uderzenie Bara Bara Carnival Filler.png|Pod-Podziałowy Karnawał|link=Pod-Podziałowy Karnawał Ciekawostki * Fan zapytał się Ody czy Buggy można również podzielić swoje części intymne poniżej pasa. Oda odpowiedział, że może i mogą lewitować. * Oda w odpowiedzi na pytanie fana jeśli Buggy krwawiłby będąc rozdzielony byłoby zbyt strasznie patrzeć na całą krew tryskającą wszędzie. * Oda stwierdził na początku publikowanie mangi że gdyby mógł jeść jakiś diabelski owoc to zjadł by Pod-Podziałowoc. Jednak, gdy fan zapytał, który diabelski owoc by Oda chciał jeść, i zasugerował, że to był Znik-Znikowoc, Oda powiedział, że miał rację. * Pod-Podziałowoc można uznać za przeciwieństwo Gum-Gumowocu, podczas gdy Luffy jest odporny na ataki obuchowe (chyba gdy jest nasycony Dominacja Koloru Uzbrojenia), Buggy jest odporny na cięcie ataków. Ponadto Op-Operacjowoc można uznać za odwrócenie tego owocu, ponieważ pozwala on rozdzielać innych ludzi podczas gdy Pod-Podziałowoc rozdziela tylko władającego. * Jest to drugi owoc w serii, który został pokazany przed spożyciem. * Według Ody, Buggy jest odporny na Ptasią Klatkę Donquixote Doflamingo, ponieważ może się podzielić na części i spokojnie przejść przez klatkę. Nawigacja en:Bara Bara no Mi ca:Bara Bara no Mi de:Bara Bara no Mi fr:Bara Bara no Mi it:Puzzle Puzzle ru:Бара Бара но Ми el:Bara Bara no Mi tr:Bara Bara no Mi Kategoria:Diabelskie owoce typu Paramecia